Harry Potter and the Shadowy Planes
by silvermoonfae
Summary: One-shot. What is left in the world when the only place you can find solace is at the brink of oblivion, where nothing else matters but that the pain is dimmed? WARNING! ABUSE! Not Slash!


A/N I would first like to apologise for not updating my other stories. Unfortunately I have developed a serious case of writers block :( But I intend to finish them at some stage. In an attempt to alleviate the writers block and to satisfy my need for some sort of writing. I will be coming out with a couple of one shots and reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks ~ silvermoonfae

Disclaimer – I obviously do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. They all belong to J.K Rowling and if you don't know that by now, shame on you !

**Shadowy Planes**

The shadowy planes of existence blurred in and out of reality. Light filtered through in twinkles likes stars, constantly dotting the darkness but never enough to provide light. Yet as it was, it wasn't an all consuming darkness but it was comfortable blackness that tore him away from all his pain and hurts, both physical and mental.

This was an unsure place, he never knew if he was going to wake up again. And one day he knew he wouldn't. But he couldn't bring himself to care. This was his life and he accepted it a long time ago and if this was the only place he could find solace, his safe place, then so be it.

Dark clouds, so light it was more like smoke, swirled around his being. He was floating on a bed of clouds. No a bed of memories, as distinct monochrome events and faces twirled past. Memories from the cradle, his mother and father peering down at him. The love was tangible in the air. Finding out the truth about himself, his life and his existence. The relief was evident and excitement crept into being for the first time. Meeting his first friend on the train to school. The loyalty, even at that tender age shone in their eyes. The sense of belonging to a somewhat extended family as he was welcomed into his school house wholeheartedly and without prejudice. His very first hug from his friends for the simple reason that they cared or worried about him after another one of his famously dangerous excursions. His mentor, someone he could talk to, who looked after him, who cared for him, someone he looked up to as a father figure, floated past. A teacher, a friend of his fathers and someone he had also befriended and who cared for him swirled in an intricate dance. The discovery of a godfather, even one who he had minor squabbles with in the beginning, he had grown to love made an appearance. His first and only pet he wouldn't replace for the world, snowy white and soft came trailing after. Teetering on the edge of consciousness, THIS was his safe place.

All these memories, his mother and father, finding out he was a wizard, his first best friend, Draco Malfoy, his next best friend, Blaise Zabini, his welcome into the Slytherin house, his mentor, his godfather, his werewolf teacher, his albino snake – all these memories are what sustained him throughout his years of hell and torture at the hands of his family. All the beatings, starvation, neglect, physical and emotional abuse. It didn't matter when he remembered those who he cared for and who cared for him.

Even now, with a cracked skull, a shattered arm, broken leg, several internal injuries and countless bruises and welts he sported and Merlin knows what other injuries, he could find no pain. Nothing as he had those memories to blanket him, to wrap around himself as he sank into a darker oblivion for what he considered a well deserved rest.

But wait, something was niggling at his conscience. It was light but persistent. He wanted it to go away. It was bringing him back to a world of pain and he needed to rest before he could return. He couldn't bear it but a voice he vaguely recognised was calling him.

"Harry.........."

He dragged himself closer to consciousness through a matter of will, the disembodied voice intriguing him.

"Come on Harry, come on, just take another breath ..........."

He knew that voice.

"Come on, you can do it, for me, for your friends, we need you .........."

He wasn't going anywhere, was he? The darkness was slowly brightening.

"Your family will never touch you again. They're gone .........."

Gone? Gone! His family was gone. Yes! He knew that voice now – his mentor. He had come to help him!

"Your safe now, just one more breath Harry."

Safe! He was safe now that his mentor was here. Light cascaded his vision as he burst through the darkness. He took a deep breath and his lungs burned in relief. Dots swam in front of his eyes and then a face, close to his own came into view.

"Harry!" The relief was evident in his voice and tears sparkled in his obsidian eyes.

He smiled a weak smile at his mentor, the pain was brushed away like a fly in the presence of those he loved. He spotted his Godfather, Sirius Black and his werewolf friend, Remus Lupin in the background, tears slipping silently down their faces but a watery smile evident in response to Harry's own.

Then his mentor swam into view again. "Come on Harry, let's get you to the Hospital Wing."

Harry smiled in relief this time and croaked, "Thank you, Professor Snape, for bringing me back. For saving me!" and with that, a half smile still lingering on his innocently bruised face, he slipped into a dreamless oblivion. But Severus Snape was not concerned, for Harry was breathing this time and sleep was probably the best remedy for him for the moment.

"Sleep well, child" he whispered and so, Head of Slytherin House, Potions Master of Hogwarts, snarky git of the dungeons and mentor to all his little Slytherins including Harry Potter, Severus Snape, carried the broken form of Harry Potter, flanked by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin away from Privet Drive, past the Aurors restraining the Dursleys, never to appear on the doorstep again. In the darkness, all that could be heard was a quiet "pop" as they apparated to a safe haven, a place for peaceful rest and recovery a place all of the could safely call home.


End file.
